


Have a Little Priest

by orphan_account



Series: Jaydeen's 2016 Halloween Drabbles! [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Breathplay, Dark Arthur, Dark but Happy Ending, He's in loooooove, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Please read notes at the beginning, Priest Merlin, Religion, Serial Killer Arthur, Smitten Arthur, The Return of the White Nightgown, Top Arthur, Virgin Merlin, hidden identity, sex in a chapel, some gore, sort of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur, a serial killer, falls in love with a lovely priest named Merlin.Drabble 4: Serial Killers





	

The Anti-Christ, the pressed called him. _How original_ , Arthur thought with a sneer. They said it was because of his victims—all 'workers of God' and because he tied his victims to a cross upside down. Well, maybe it was fitting but it was not very original.

Arthur Pendragon had begun his whole series of murders at the age of eighteen but it the thoughts started at the tender age of eight when he first received the wrath of his father, a very Catholic man. He was a cruel man who drilled the Ten Commandments into his head and his sister's. And if he didn't obey the Lord's Will, then he would be severely punished with a whipping. From there, it had escalated and had spiked when his older sister Morgana committed suicide. His father was his first victim. He had then moved on to priests, deacons, and hell, even nuns and Religion teachers. Anyone he believed was brainwashing, corrupting, and being a hypocrite while doing the good they were supposed to spread. He mainly targeted people from small towns because that's where they were the most fanatic.

The Anti-Christ had just finished slaughtering a priest by the name of Father Cendred, an admittedly handsome priest that seduced women with his good looks and fucked them. He cut off his penis and stuffed it in his mouth and then left hanged him as he usually did. He also killed a sister of the name Morgause who was what he liked to call the Old School type. She was without a reason harsh and seemed to hate children. The world was definitely better without her type.

Anyways, after his killing spree in Essetir, Arthur decided to stop by the next little village: Ealdor. It had to be the smallest and gloomiest little town he's ever been to. No town thrived in grimness and close-minded people like Ealdor. He could practically smell the leather of whips ready to be used on disobedient students.

Arthur became Brad the moment he stepped foot in Ealdor. He was coming in from London wanting to be away from the big city and relax somewhere with plenty of trees and enough silence. He first arrived at a very old-looking inn. It was quaint, clean at least, and mostly empty. There was an old woman attending the front desk. She had severe features—a hooked nose, thin lips, and green bulging eyes. She regarded Arthur coldly and grunted, despite Arthur's charm. He didn't really mind. She was not his target. She gave him the key to his room and went back to sipping her tea. Arthur's bedroom was plain consisting of a bed, two doors so you can view the outside, a bathroom and a closet. Arthur set down his duffle bags on the floor and went through the doors so he could see what he was missing.

Well, he wasn't missing much. There was grass. Trees. The sky was grayer than usual. And no people. Okay, so maybe he was a bit of a loner sometimes, but seriously, where was everybody? He scanned his eyes and saw a rather sad looking chapel. It was big and the white boards were turning gray. Arthur strained his ears and swore he heard an organ playing. Arthur closed the doors behind him, jumped over the railing and headed towards the chapel. He jogged towards it to get there faster. As soon as he was close, the doors burst open. People poured out wearing formal wear.

“Excuse me.” Arthur muttered as he passed through the small crowd. Some of them looked at him like he was some sort of exotic animal and others whispered to each other. He finally got to enter the chapel when everyone had left. Well, mostly everyone. There were a few old ladies left praying the rosary quietly, and two priests putting everything away. One of them was elderly and hunched. The other was younger, taller, and thin. He was smiling widely, cheeks dimpling as he said something to the older priest. Arthur was standing in front of the altar, watching him in an entranced manner. The younger priest was beautiful. He had dark curling hair, cheekbones, pale skin and slender hands. The young priest sensed a pair of intense eyes watching him. He turned around, pretty blue eyes wide, lips pink and plump. He stared at Arthur, slightly baffled, and then offered a sweet smile. Arthur felt something he had never felt before: his heart throb with passion and desire.

“Can I help you, young man?” said a gruff voice. Arthur snapped from the spell and looked at the old priest, blinking owlishly as if he had just woken up.

“What...?” he said faintly. The old priest raised a brow in a disapproving manner. But somehow, that didn't cause the blood-thirsty beast in Arthur growl.

“Are you lost, boy?” he asked but the younger priest had talked over him loudly by saying,“Hi, I'm Father Merlin and this is Father Gauis.” with a friendly smile. He was walking down from the altar and had his hand extended for him to take. Arthur took it gladly and resisted the urge to kiss it. He felt embarrassed he would think of something so odd. He blushed despite himself. “And you are...?”

“Ar—erm, Brad. It's nice to meet you.” Fuck, he hadn't had a slip like that in years. It made him anxious how Merlin could make him forget himself like that. Father Merlin kept smiling in his lovely smile.

“Likewise, Brad.” Their handshake lingered a little too long but Arthur didn't give a rat's arse. Father Merlin's hand was slender, pale with spidery fingers and the skin was soft. The urge to kiss it came back stronger than ever. Fuck, Arthur was so screwed. Things became a little awkward so he withdrew hastily.

“Would you like a tour of the town, Brad?” Father Merlin offered. Arthur was tempted. He would like nothing but to spend more time with this beautiful priest (holy shit, was he really thinking that? He thought a _priest_ was beautiful?) But...he was tired and it was too soon. He'd have to wait.

“That would be wonderful, actually. How's tomorrow? Is that fine?” Fuck, it sounded like a date, not a completely innocent tour. Father Merlin laughed a little and Arthur was immediately addicted to that sound.

“That's great, actually. Were are you staying at?” he asked.

“At the Rising Sun Inn.” Arthur answered.

“Okay, I'll stop by after morning mass. You can come if you'd like.”

“Yes, of course.” Arthur immediately agreed.

Merlin smiled, revealing straight teeth. “Great. I'll see you there. Seven o'clock.”

Arthur responded with a dopey smile. Yes, he was _so_ fucked.

* * *

 Arthur had never looked forward to attend mass. He hadn't attended mass since he was a teenager. He had always hated going to mass, especially since his father forced him to. And a part of him wanted to bang his head against a wall for saying yes so quickly. Fuck, really? _Seven_ AM? _Why, oh why..._

But, he had to keep his word. By the time he got there, it was 7:15 AM. The chapel was packed. And there were no seats so Arthur had to stand. He wasn't really paying attention the whole time, instead he watched Merlin stand beside Father Gauis. The older priest was leading the mass. He felt his heart pound when Merlin's blue eyes landed on him. He smiled prettily. Arthur smiled back but quickly wiped it off his face once he realized what he was doing.

Mass stretched on. Arthur would of normally been sighing, groaning and rolling his eyes but Merlin made him bear it. He watched Merlin work reverently and watched him kneel. Arthur felt a pang of arousal. If only Merlin would kneel for him like that, like he was the center of the universe... What the fuck? What was he thinking?

Mass ended with Father Gauis giving the sign of the cross and all of Ealdor doing the same. The organ player played one last song and everybody left after it. Arthur stayed behind and waited for Father Merlin the young man hurried towards them, looking very adorable with his hair ruffled. “I won't take a moment, I just need to change.”

“Yes, of course. Take your time.” Arthur offered a charming smile. For a second, he could of sworn Merlin blushed but he decided that was just wishful thinking. He couldn't imagine someone pure and good like Merlin would fall under the temptations of a handsome man. But if he did, well he wouldn't exactly mind— _no, stop it!_

Merlin came back soon, dressed in a black habit and a rosary around his neck.

“Shall we?” Merlin offered with a stupid and full-lipped smile. Damn him. Damn his stupid pink lips.

“We shall.” Arthur responded. Merlin giggled and Arthur did not feel his heart flutter at all. Nope.

Arthur could barely put attention to the tour. He caught the most important details at least (like where Merlin lived) but then would zone out after watching Merlin's lips form the words, his hand gestures, his goofy but endearing smile, how his blue eyes sparkled... And damn, those cheekbones. He wanted to lick them. _...What the fuck? Lick them? What is getting into me? Keep it together, man,_ he thought.

The sky started to thunder and darken. Merlin looked up nervously at the sky.

“Oh, thunder.” he said with a weak smile. Arthur felt a smirk fill his face. Was Merlin afraid of thunder? Then it started to drizzle and it gradually began to rain. “We should find shel—” A loud clap in the sky interrupted Merlin. The young priest yelped and jumped into Arthur's arms. The blonde man barely managed to catch Merlin without slipping on the wet grass.

“Are you al....” Arthur's words died in his mouth. Merlin was close. Very close. Their faces mere inches apart. Rain had plastered his hair against his head. Drops of water were running down his face and clinging to his eyelashes. His lips were wet and shiny and... _fuck,_ so indecent. “....right...” Arthur finished a tad too late. He knew how dangerous this was. His hands were firmly around Merlin's thin waist... Their chests were touching... He could feel Merlin's breath... Merlin seemed to be thinking all of the same things because he was blushing despite the cold rain.

“B-Brad...” Merlin began but Arthur quickly silenced him with a burning kiss.

Merlin doesn't respond at first (probably from shock) but he began to respond rather clumsily. But Arthur didn't care. He grabbed Merlin's head in his hands and angles it so they kiss deeper. Merlin's arms swung around Arthur's shoulders. They were lost in each other, connected as one and then—

Merlin ripped away. He clutched at his chest, looking scandalized.

“I...I'm sorry...” he said, then ran away. Arthur watched him go, dejected. He curled his hands into fists. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 That night, Arthur couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Merlin invaded his mind. The kiss kept replaying in his head. Shit, did they really kiss? But it felt so good. Merlin's lips were pliant and sweet— _stop!_ Why did he do that? Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was not supposed to...to...

To fall in love.

Shit. Arthur Pendragon—the Anti-Christ—was in love. With a priest. And they kissed. Shit!

…

He didn't see Merlin for days. He didn't stop by the chapel. He couldn't. Not after... The images of Merlin's lips made his chest hurt and his heart go wild. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt tortured. He needed to see Merlin. Arthur got out of bed and took his coat. He sneaked out from the back and headed towards the rectory where Merlin lived. Merlin had pointed it out on his tour and Arthur had made sure he remembered it. Besides, Merlin said it was always open for those in need. And Arthur was in need.

Arthur quickly rushed there. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked. It took a while, but Merlin answered. His eyes were drooping with sleep, his hair was all rumbled up. And...oh Lord, was he wearing a _white_ nightgown? The garment made him look like some sort of saintly ethereal being. Merlin was blinking repeatedly, making his eyelashes flutter.

“Brad?” he said softly.

And Arthur was on him in a second. His hands were gripping his face, his lips were sucking on Merlin's bottom one. Merlin pounded his chest feebly. Then they stumbled into Merlin's living room. Arthur kicked the door behind him. The two stumbled around and barely made it to Merlin's bedroom. He slammed Merlin on his bed and started to kiss a path up his neck. Merlin threw his head back with a moan to give him more access. His nightgown his ripped open, buttons popping everywhere, and thrown away over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur kissed down Merlin's chest, stomach and navel. He bit his slim thighs then dived between Merlin's legs. Merlin is writhing and sobbing with a longing for something more. Arthur could feel his little virgin hole clench as he sucked on Merlin's balls. Arthur smirked and darted his tongue out for a taste. Merlin trembled above him.

Arthur flipped him over on his stomach and spreaded open Merlin's arse. The little priest cried out as Arthur began to eat him out hungrily, hands grabbing his arse and bringing it closer to his face and tongue. Merlin moaned and tried to crawl away from the intense pleasure he felt. Arthur bit one of his cheeks as punishment. Merlin yelped and stopped fighting. When Merlin was slick enough, Arthur sat back on his haunches and rubbed his cock against Merlin's hole. The slimmer man was twitching and whimpering beneath him. He could see his bone-thin fingers clutch the sheets. Arthur leaned over as he slowly thrust in and started kissing his ear. He shushed him and slid a hand over his chest. His chest was thin, his heartbeat quick. He felt so delicate under him. He reminded him of a little bird. Arthur grabbed his chin and tilted it back to kiss Merlin tenderly.

Then he was inside Merlin fully. Merlin whined at the stretch and huffed heavily. Arthur thrust into him more deeply. Merlin whimpered as his hole was speared apart. Every thrust drove him into the bed and rattled his frame. It hurt for a little But then...

Arthur touched something in him that made him moan obscenely—like a whore. And from there, he couldn't stop. The pleasure made him dizzy and daring. He moaned and gasped for more.

“B-Brad....oh, Brad....”

Arthur placed a gentle hand over Merlin's throat. “Call me Arthur.” he whispered into his ear.

“A-Arthur...” Merlin repeated back. The blonde man felt triumphant. He squeezed Merlin's throat and the pale man gave an indecent squeak. “Arthur!” he screamed into the night. Arthur squeezed him tighter and Merlin came. Then he passed out.

The next morning he woke up with Merlin over his chest. Arthur felt his heart warm up. He nuzzled into his hair and kissed his head. He hated having to leave him, but he had to. Arthur dressed up quickly. He glanced back at Merlin and felt an ache in his chest. He knelt by his bed and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” he whispered, then snuck away.

* * *

 Arthur started to stop by the rectory more often so he could catch a glimpse of Merlin. He was always doing something, usually working on the garden. Sometimes, Arthur would walk over and talk to him for a bit, but today he was heading towards the market to buy some groceries. He passed by the rectory on purpose and wasn't surprised to see Merlin. There was a brother with him but he didn't pay much mind to him. Merlin was pulling out weeds with a wide straw hat on his head. _Good_ , Arthur thought, _Wouldn't want that pretty white skin to burn_. Merlin stopped working to look up. When he saw Arthur he smiled and waved. Arthur waved back and was smiling as well. He couldn't stop staring at Merlin. All he could think of was how cute he looked in that hat and how cute and small his little arse was. Naturally, he didn't put any attention to where he was going so he almost tripped on a rock. He regained himself as stoically as he could. When he looked up he saw Merlin laughing. Arthur blushed and smiled in an embarrassed manner.

When he came back from grocery shopping it was dark and rainy again. Arthur groaned. Great. He went to the nearest roofed spot and squinted his eyes through the rain. God, he couldn't wait to be somewhere warm and dry. He was definitely going to drink some tea. An image of Merlin curled up next to him by a fire popped into his head. He purred at the thought. Well, they'd have to keep it if they stayed at the inn since the workers there were sort of nosy. Or maybe, Arthur could go over to his and they could have all the fun they want. Yes, that was better. Arthur began heading towards the rectory.

…

Arthur was relaxed and happy. He was alone with Merlin. They had just finished making love and were huddled up together naked drinking tea. They had started to talk.

“Were you a virgin before me?” Arthur asked.

“Y-yes....” Merlin answered.

“Did you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend, no. Boyfriend...um, kinda. We kissed sometimes but then he got a girlfriend.”

“Where did you go to school?”

“At a Catholic boarding school.”

“Reaaally? You still have your uniform?”

“Y-yes, why?”

“I want to fuck you in it.”

“B-Brad!”

Merlin's stomach rumbled before Arthur could say something back. The slender man blushed.

“Are you hungry?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded shyly. “How long ago did you eat?” Merlin began to fret.

“I-I didn't, but that's fine. You see, I'm fasting.” he explained. His stomach rumbled again.

“You need to eat. And _actually_ eat. Not just a slice of bread and water.” Arthur stood up, completely bare, and stretched. He caught Merlin staring in awe and Arthur smirked. “I'll bring you something.” he said and leaned for a kiss. Merlin melted into the kiss and responded. Arthur drew away before it would get too heated. “I'll be back, my love.” Merlin smiled and relaxed his long limbs. Arthur promised to be back quickly so they could eat and enjoy each other's warmth. He dressed up and left, keys in hand. He closed the door behind him and was walking down the hall and into the living room. There was a wide-eyed young man dressed in a black habit and a bowl haircut. Arthur vaguely recognized him as Brother Daegal.

“Um, hi. Can I help you?” Arthur asked.

The young man frowned and gave him a determined glare. He tensed up his body. “Um, what are you doing here?" Brother Daegal asked.

Arthur arched a brow. "It seems like I should be asking that." he responded.

The younger man blushed then straightened his back with a determined gleam. "I came to talk to Father Merlin." he said.

Arthur crossed his arms. "And?"

"I wanted to tell him...that...that I-I saw you.” he stammered.

Arthur felt his heart pound and his hand twitch but he composed himself. _Play it cool first, then go for the kill_ , he thought. “I'm sorry?” Arthur asked.

Brother Daegal looked startled for a moment, but he regained himself. “I-I-I said I saw you. With...with Father Merlin. Yesterday. You were...” he blushed a faint pink, “You were kissing him. A-and it was raining.” Arthur felt dread. Not for himself, but for Merlin. Brother Daegal took his silence as a sign to go on. “And I saw you leave from his home in an early morning.” he said, and swallowed loudly. “I-it's not right. He's never fallen under any man's temptation, not until you came. Your making him forget about God, you're making him sin. You seduced him and now he's condemned to hell.” he spat.

Arthur felt like growling. “You were spying on us.” he said. “Do you do this often? Stalk Merlin, I mean."

"Oh, its Merlin, is it? Not _Father_ Merlin?" Brother Daegal flushed.

"Prissy little thing, aren't you? If I didn't know better, I would of thought—wait.” A realization came to him. It was slowly starting to make sense. He felt angry and triumphant at the same time. “You're in love with him.” Arthur said. Brother Daegal to froze on the spot and flushed beet red. Arthur chuckled. “I see. So, if you perv on Merlin quite often, I'm guessing you've seen him in his private moments... I bet you've stroked your cock imagining him on his knees.” he drawled, then shrugged. “He's pretty like that. Can't blame you.”

“H-how dare you! I am a man of God!” Brother Daegal stammered.

Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously. “Which is exactly why you must die.” he said, then launched himself at him. He curled his fingers around Brother Daegal's throat. He slammed him against the wall and pushed him into the floor. The poor man was turning red, eyes bulging and clawing at his hands.

Arthur smiled wickedly and watched him suffer. It was nice but he needed bloodshed. He raised his keys and jammed the sharp end into his eyes. He covered his mouth so his screams were muffled. Arthur watched, entranced, as the blood spritz out jumped everywhere like ketchup. It looked fake and straight out of an 80s slasher flick. It stained his hands and his shirt. Arthur kept stabbing him until he was no longer fighting, but just twitching. Arthur stood over Brother Daegal triumphantly but then he realized where he was. Fuck, Merlin could see him any second...

He heard a soft gasp. Arthur whirled around with a savage look in his face. Merlin was standing by the door of his room. He looked terrified and Arthur couldn't blame him. He was stained with someone else's blood and there was a dead man by his feet. The two stood frozen for a while, then Merlin was moving away from the door and running towards the window to escape. Arthur sprinted towards him and caught up quickly. He grabbed him from behind. Merlin shouted in fear. Arthur slapped a bloody hand over his mouth. “Shh, shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay, don't be afraid.” Merlin sobbed into his hand. Arthur felt tears wet his skin. His heart broke. “No, no, don't cry, sweetheart. I won't hurt you. Shh, calm down. Let me explain, okay?” Merlin nodded but as soon as Arthur drew his hand back he was scrambling away from him. He huddled into a corner and was trembling. Arthur carefully approached him.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon. You might of heard of me, I'm the Anti-Christ killer...” he confessed at last.

Merlin paled and placed a hand over his gasping mouth. “Y-you're.... _No_ , you can't be... You're so...so gentle.”

“I am and I'm sorry... But I'd never hurt you!” Arthur quickly added. He slowly knelt down in front of him. “I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin looked startled. “You...you love me?” he asked, eyes wide and so very sweet.

The hopeful tone melted Arthur's heart. He took Merlin's hand and helped him up. “Of course I do.” Arthur said. He grew more confident and hugged Merlin. “I'd kill myself before I'd hurt you.” They kissed gently, Arthur's hand on his chin and smearing the blood on Merlin's pale skin. Merlin didn't notice until he tasted a bit of blood. He gasped in horror but Arthur was gentling him. “It's okay. It's just blood. Here, don't be shy.” Arthur inserted a bloody finger between Merlin's lips. Merlin blinked in surprise and moaned. He gripped Arthur's wrist and started licking it clean.

Arthur's pupil's were blown wide with desire. Merlin's cheeks were hollowing out. It was like he was sucking a cock. Arthur felt himself harden. “I want to fuck you hard.” Arthur growled, taking Merlin's chin.

“Yes, yes, please.” Merlin panted.

Arthur bit his lower lip then licked it. “And I want to steal you away from here...”

“Yes...yes...”

“You want that, baby? Yeah? You want me to take you away?”

“Yes, please, Arthur. I love you, I _need_ you.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I love you too. But first, I have an idea... I think we should do this before we leave as our good bye to Ealdor.”

* * *

 Brother Edwin was heading to the chapel extra-early to pray in solitude. He opened up the chapel and started walking towards the tabernacle. He patted himself down for the keys to it and fiddled with them after he took them out all while looking down. As he got closer he heard a sort of slapping sound. It was constant and loud. He also heard panting and obscene moans. Brother Edwin snapped his head up. He froze on the spot. At first, he saw white skin and black cloth. Brother Edwin's eyes widened when he realized what he was witnessing. There was a thin, frail-looking, _naked_ body being roughly handled and thrust into. It was pliant and the lean muscles of the body were flexing with each blow. The pale man had his head bowed but Brother Edwin could see a mop of sweaty raven hair. He was the one that was making most of the racket, with all his lewd moaning.

The other figure was a tall broad one wearing a black cloak with a hood over his face and crudely made eye-holes. Large hands were clamped on the pale man's skinny little waist. The cloaked figure's hips were snapping forward savagely. Brother Edwin could not look away. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Two...two _men_ were doing such a thing...in a _chapel?_

“Ah! Fuck me harder!” screamed the pale man. Brother Edwin watched in horror as the man in the cloak complied and started grunting. Oh Lord, what was he to do? Who were these men? Why were they doing this? The pale man was moaning like a tavern wench, so scandalously and sinful. He slowly raised his head.

Blue eyes connected with Brother Edwin's. The man froze and clutched his rosary so hard he feared the beads would snap off. It was Father Merlin. Father Merlin was being soiled by a devil worshiper. He wanted to believe that Father Merlin was being taken advantage of but then the man smiled. He looked like he was drugged—eyelids heavy, lips bitten and red, cheeks flushed and skin glistening with sweat. He unleashed another moan that echoed over the chapel.

The hooded man finally raised his clothed face. Brother Edwin saw cruel eyes staring back at him. He rumbled something out. “Tell the police the Anti-Christ was here.” he said. Brother Edwin scrambled away to do just that.

* * *

 “Hi, I'm Guinevere Smith and we have just received a report of the ruthless Anti-Christ killer being sighted in a little town named Ealdor.” said the reporter. She was pretty with mocha skin, curly hair, and almond eyes. “He was seen in a chapel having intercourse with a beloved priest of the town, Father Merlin.” A picture of a friendly looking man appeared on the screen. His full name and age was under the picture: Father Merlin Emrys, Age 26 “It was stated by a firsthand witness, Brother Edwin, that the Anti-Christ was wearing a black cloak and a hood during the time. Here we have Brother Edwin telling us about the incident.”

A blonde wavy haired man appeared on the screen. He wore a grim expression. “I was heading to pray in the morning in the chapel. When I got there, I saw Father Merlin naked from head to toe being... _embraced_...from behind by a cloaked man with a hood over his face.” The man took a deep breath. “All I could see was his eyes—blue and vicious. And then he told me to 'tell the police the Anti-Christ was here'.” The screen went back to Guinevere Smith.

“Brother Edwin believes Father Merlin was actually _willing_ during the incident. He claims that Father Merlin had seem to be enjoying it and even _smiled_ at him.” Gwen said.

The screen went back to Brother Edwin. “When I saw Father Merlin,” he did the sign of the cross in a sad way, “He had been moaning and shouting profanities. He was liking what was happening to him. I couldn't move during the whole thing, I was too scared and shocked and not very sure if this was real or not. But then Father Merlin rose his head and smiled. He just smiled.” he said with a shrug. “And it was not a good smile, it was a sinful smile.”

Gwen's frowning face was back into view. “It is also believed that during his stay, the Anti-Christ murdered a man of the name Daegal that was a brother in Ealdor.” Another picture of a man, though younger. “His right eye seemed to be stabbed with some sort of sharp object, possibly a key or screwdriver, and it was believed he died from shock.”

There was a five minute break and Gwen Smith was back. This time she was sitting across from an elderly priest. “We're back from our break and here we are with more news. When the Anti-Christ fled, Father Merlin seemed to have disappeared with him. No one knows why, not even his guardian and mentor, Father Gauis.” said Gwen, she turned to the priest and smiled kindly at him. “Father Gauis, can you please tell us about Father Merlin? Was this something expected from him?”

“No, no never. Merlin has never fallen into temptation before so I find what Brother Edwin says hard to believe. Unless he was bewitched, then I see no other possibilities. I frankly believe that this so-called Anti-Christ kidnapped him. I don't know why he would do this, but I'm worried and Merlin,” Gauis looked straight at the camera and into the viewer's eyes, “If you're out there, I want you to know I will be praying for you to come back home safe.”

“And there we have it, folks, this month's biggest mystery—the Taking of Father Merlin Emrys.”

Arthur turned off the TV with disgust. He had his arm wrapped around Merlin's sleeping figure. The man exhaled softly and cuddled up closer to him. Arthur smiled at him and leaned over him. “I will never give you back.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is also the title of a Sweeney Todd song :D


End file.
